Faux numéro
by LadyGlee
Summary: Par trois fois son correspondant se trompe de destinataire en envoyant un message. Elle finit par lui répondre et de là s'installe un échange quotidien. Elle ne le connait pas et lui non plus. Pourtant elle n'hésite pas à se confier. Puis vient le moment de la rencontre. Le choc est brutal. Mais peut-on vraiment lutter contre l'amour ?


**Réponse aux reviews:**

_**Guest: Merci d'avoir pris le temps de commenter. Je suis ravie que cela t'ait plu.**_

_**Salamch: Je comprends tout à fait que le pairing surprenne. Je ne sais pas moi-même d'où ça m'est venue. Une idée folle qui m'a traversée la tête une première fois avec** Rose Rouge & Ruban Bleu **et dont j'ai décidé de réitérer l'expérience. Si ça t'a VRAIMENT plu alors je suis comblée !**_**  
**

**Pas grand chose à dire si ce n'est bonne lecture !**

* * *

Melissa se gara sur le parking de l'hôpital, prête à prendre sa garde de nuit. Sur le point de sortir du véhicule, son téléphone vibra. Elle le prit et lut le message qui venait d'arriver.

** J'avais espéré te voir mais tu étais déjà partie. Avec un peu de chance, je te croiserai demain.**

Elle relut le message puis regarda le numéro de l'expéditeur. Elle ne le reconnaissait pas. C'était sûrement quelqu'un qui avait fait un faux numéro. Elle prit son service, oubliant très vite ce sms.

Lorsqu'elle rentra chez-elle, elle se coucha épuisée. Elle avait beau aimer son travail aux urgences, il n'en était pas moins éreintant. Elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard encore fatiguée de sa nuit agitée et choisit de rester un peu au lit. Elle attrapa son portable pour vérifier si Scott n'avait pas tenté de la joindre. Elle avait deux messages non-lus.

**De Scott :  
****Je reste chez Stiles après les cours, ne m'attends pas pour dîner.**

Pour une fois, son fils avait fait l'effort de la prévenir. Le second message provenait du même numéro que la veille.

**De Inconnu :  
****Je me doutais que je ne te croiserais pas ce matin mais ce soir comblera mon impatience.**

Melissa sourit. Elle savait que le sms ne lui était pas adressé mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que la jeune femme à qui étaient destinés ces petits mots doux était chanceuse. Devait-elle prévenir son correspondant qu'il se trompait de numéro ? Elle hésita puis décida de ne rien faire pour le moment.

La journée passa à grande vitesse si bien que lorsqu'Isaac rentra, le dîner n'était pas prêt.

─ Ô mon dieu !s'exclama-t-elle. Il est déjà si tard ? Je n'ai encore rien fait...

─ Je peux vous aider Mme McCall ?

─ Melissa. Appelle-moi Melissa.

Cela faisait cents fois qu'elle le suppliait de l'appeler par son prénom mais Isaac ne semblait pas vouloir s'y plier.

─ Très bien Melissa. Puis-je vous aider ? redemanda le jeune homme en s'approchant du plan de travail.

─ Tu te sens capable de couper ces légumes sans y laisser tes doigts ?

─ Sans problème. Montrez-moi juste comment vous les voulez, dit-il en souriant.

Elle s'empara du couteau et s'activa. Mais la lame glissa et vint lui entailler le doigt. Elle laissa échapper un cri de douleur et l'objet tranchant tomba sur la planche à découper. Le sang coulait et Melissa ne bougeait pas, complètement tétanisée. Elle était infirmière et voyait tous les jours des blessures bien plus graves que celle-ci mais elle ne supportait pas la vue de son propre sang. Isaac mit de côté sa stupeur et guida Melissa jusqu'à l'évier. Il ouvrit l'eau afin de nettoyer la plaie. Il laissa courir ses doigts sur ceux de la jeune femme pour analyser la profondeur de la coupure. Elle n'avait pas l'air profonde et il jugea que des points de suture n'étaient pas nécessaires. Il aurait voulu en avoir la confirmation mais l'infirmière était devenue muette. Il se rappela alors avoir vu un kit de secours dans la salle de bain. Il assit Melissa et enroula un torchon propre autour du doigt blessé. Isaac revint moins de deux minutes plus tard et se hâta de sortir ce dont il avait besoin. Il s'agenouilla et se mit à désinfecter délicatement l'entaille veillant à ne pas lui faire mal. Une fois fini, il posa un pansement. Toutefois, la jeune femme était toujours aussi livide et silencieuse. Il lui prépara une tasse de café bien fort et y ajouta sa touche personnelle. Machinalement, elle y trempa les lèvres. Ses joues retrouvèrent leur couleur d'origine avant de s'empourprer légèrement. Isaac ne put dire si c'était la conséquence de son remède ou bien si elle était gênée par la situation. Certainement un peu des deux.

─ Merci, murmura-t-elle en reprenant une gorgée de la boisson.

Il hocha la tête puis se mit à couper les légumes.

─ Tu as trouvé le cognac apparemment.

Il se tourna vers elle et la regarda avec un sourire contrit.

─ C'est la seule chose qui m'est venu à l'esprit.

─ Merci. Pour tout.

Elle voulut se lever mais il la stoppa dans son élan.

─ Restez assise. Je m'occupe du dîner. Je pense que nous avons eu suffisamment de sensations fortes pour la soirée.

─ Tu es un invité …

─ Ça fait trois mois que je suis chez-vous, la coupa-t-il. Je peux bien faire ça pour vous remercier.

─ C'est gentil.

Elle le regarda aller et venir avec amusement. Soudain son cœur se serra. Cela faisait bien longtemps que personne n'avait cuisiné pour elle. Elle chassa ses idées noires et entama une conversation avec Isaac. Ce dernier, peu loquace sembla prendre plaisir à discuter. Au bout d'une demie-heure, ils passèrent à table.

─ C'est excellent Isaac.

─ Merci, dit-il en baissant les yeux vers son assiette.

Il avait rougit au compliment, Melissa en aurait mis sa main à couper. Le repas prit fin et le loup débarrassa avant de faire la vaisselle. Elle protesta mais il lui barra l'accès à la cuisine, prétextant qu'elle ne devait pas mouiller son pansement.

Ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit puis gagnèrent leur chambre. Melissa s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres, des images de sa soirée plein la tête.

Scott rentra tard. Il monta dans sa chambre faisant le moins de bruit possible. Isaac dormait profondément. Scott perçut un changement presque imperceptible : le jeune Lahey semblait en paix. C'était la première fois en trois mois qu'il sentait son ami apaisé.

**OooOooOooOooO**

Melissa se réveilla tard si bien que les garçons étaient partis au lycée depuis longtemps. Elle décida de mettre un peu d'ordre dans sa maison mais se ravisa très vite. Elle n'allait pas passé son dernier jour de repos à faire du ménage. A la place, elle se rendit en ville. Elle commença par aller chez le coiffeur puis flâna dans le parc. Profitant du beau temps, elle s'assit sur un banc pour lire. Son téléphone vibra, la sortant ainsi de sa quiétude. Encore son faux numéro.

**De Inconnu :  
****Hier soir, c'était la première fois que tu me laissais être aussi proche de toi. J'espère que ce ne sera pas la dernière.**

Ce message lui rappela sa propre soirée. Maintenant qu'elle y repensait, cela lui semblait complètement irréel. N'avait-elle vraiment pas rêvé ? Son doigt était là pour lui remémorait que c'était bien arrivé. Heureusement ou malheureusement ? Elle ne savait pas trop.

Cette fois-ci, elle répondit à son correspondant. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser espérer une réponse qui ne viendrait jamais.

_**Vous vous trompez de destinataire. Mais votre amie sera heureuse de recevoir ce message.**_

Voilà, elle avait la conscience plus tranquille. Néanmoins, son téléphone lui indiqua l'arrivée d'un nouveau sms.

**De Inconnu :  
****Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ?**

Melissa fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas le sens de la question. Elle se surprit à répondre.

_**Pouvez-vous être plus précis ?**_

**De Inconnu :  
****Comment pouvez-vous savoir que cela plaira à mon amie ?**

_**Etant moi-même une femme, si mon ami m'envoyait un message comme le votre je serais heureuse.**_

**De Inconnu :  
****Merci**

Elle rentra chez-elle le cœur en fête sans savoir d'où venait cette joie soudaine. Isaac la suivit de près et l'informa que Scott restait une nouvelle fois chez Stiles. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire et attrapa un couteau dans le but de préparer le dîner.

─ Lâchez-ça, s'écria Isaac.

Elle se retourna pour lui faire face. Elle haussa un sourcil.

─ Je ne veux pas que vous perdiez un autre doigt dans la bataille.

─ Tu comptes m'empêcher d'approcher un couteau toute ma vie? demanda-t-elle en rigolant.

─ Les couteaux et tous les autres objets tranchants, déclara-t-il en lui prenant la lame des mains.

Leurs doigts se frôlèrent et un frisson parcourut Melissa.

─ Pour ce soir en tout cas, ajouta le jeune homme en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

Elle put ainsi lire la détermination qui animait le loup et le laissa faire à regret. La soirée se passa sans incident et dans la bonne humeur. Scott rentra et fut surpris de découvrir sa mère et son ami riant aux éclats.

**OooOooOooOooO**

Le jour suivant, Melissa reçut un nouveau message de son mystérieux correspondant.

**De Inconnu :  
****Vous aviez raison. Elle a apprécié l'attention.**

_**J'en suis ravie.**_

**De Inconnu :  
****Puis-je vous demander quelque chose ?**

L'infirmière répondit sans hésitation.

_**Si vous voulez.**_

**De Inconnu :  
****Que pensez-vous de : ''Hier nous nous sommes encore rapprochés. Chaque jour nous faisons un pas l'un vers l'autre, nous nous découvrons, nous nous cherchons sans jamais oser franchir le pas. Cette ligne invisible nous retient mais elle ne m'empêche en aucun cas d'imaginer le jour où je prendrai ta main dans la mienne et à ce moment-là, je goûterai tes lèvres. En espérant que ce jour soit proche.''**

Il fallut de longues minutes à Melissa avant de trouver quoi répondre.

**De Inconnu :  
****Vous ai-je choqué ?**

_**Non du tout. Au contraire. C'est très beau. Votre amie a de la chance. Pourtant quelque chose m'interpelle.**_

**De Inconnu :  
****Allez-y.**

_**Je ne voudrais pas que vous vous sentiez obligé de me répondre.**_

**De Inconnu :  
****Vous m'avez donné votre avis alors voyons voir ce que je peux faire pour combler votre curiosité.**

_**Pourquoi vous retenir de franchir le pas avec votre amie ?**_

**De Inconnu :  
****C'est compliqué. Ne m'en veuillez pas. Je vous promets une réponse...un jour.**

_**Ne vous sentez surtout pas obligé. J'ai été indiscrète.**_

**De Inconnu :  
****Je ne me sens obligé de rien et votre question était légitime. A bientôt.**

**OooOooOooOooO**

Pendant les semaines qui suivirent, Melissa et son inconnu se mirent à discuter quotidiennement. Parfois, il souhaitait son avis mais le plus souvent, ils parlaient de tout et de rien. Ils apprenaient à se connaître et se découvraient des points communs. Toutefois, jamais ils n'échangèrent d'informations personnelles comme leur nom.

En parallèle, Melissa découvrit que son fils ne passait pas toutes ses soirées chez Stiles mais chez Allison avec qui il s'était remis. Elle avait commencé à avoir des soupçons quand ses escapades nocturnes étaient devenues quasiment quotidienne. Elle avait fini par le confronter quand elle avait découvert un préservatif dans la poche de son jean. Il avait très vite capitulé et elle l'avait puni pour une semaine.

De son côté Isaac semblait prendre ses marques dans le foyer et se montrait serviable. Il lui tenait compagnie lorsque Scott se rendait chez sa copine et étrangement elle appréciait de ne pas être seule. Toutefois, les jours passant elle réalisa qu'elle n'arrivait pas à considérer Isaac comme son fils ou comme l'ami de son fils. Il était trop mature pour son âge et lorsqu'elle était avec lui, elle n'arrivait pas à le voir comme un simple adolescent. Ses pensées divaguaient vers quelque chose qu'elle faisait tout pour enfouir mais son cerveau n'était pas le seul en cause. Son cœur se mettait également à lui jouer des tours.

Un soir, alors qu'elle lisait tranquillement dans sa chambre, elle se souvint que son inconnu ne s'était pas manifesté de la journée. Cela n'était jamais arrivé en un mois. Devait-elle s'inquiéter ? Ou n'avait-il juste plus envie de lui parler ? Cette idée l'attrista. Son téléphone vibra.

**De Inconnu :  
****Bonsoir**

Elle fut surprise par ce message. D'habitude, ils entraient dans le vif du sujet sans s'attarder sur des banalités comme ''Bonjour'' ou ''Comment ça va ?''. C'était ça qui lui plaisait chez son interlocuteur et ça lui changeait les idées.

_**Bonsoir.**_

**De Inconnu :  
****Penses-tu que l'on peut tomber amoureux rien qu'en croisant le regard de l'autre ou qu'on apprend à aimer au fil des baisers et caresses ?**

_**Tu n'as toujours pas franchi le pas avec ton amie n'est-ce pas ?**_

Le tutoiement était venu naturellement au fil de leurs conversations et Melissa en était ravie. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir un ami. Même si elle connaissait rien de lui, elle avait confiance.

Néanmoins, elle ne savait toujours pas en quoi la relation de son inconnu et de son amie était compliquée. Et elle ne cherchait pas à savoir. Il lui avait promis une réponse et bizarrement elle croyait en cette promesse. Alors elle se contentait de le soutenir et de lui donner son avis sur les petits mots doux qu'il envoyait. C'était un beau parleur, si bien qu'elle n'avait jamais apporté de correction. Son correspondant anonyme savait trouver les mots.

**De Inconnu :  
****Tu ne réponds pas à ma question. Mais puisque tu veux savoir, non.**

_**Je pense que l'amour est compliqué. Pourquoi n'avoir rien tenté ?**_

**De Inconnu :  
****Besoin d'une épaule sur laquelle te lamenter ? Elle me repousserait.**

_**Tu veux vraiment que je pleure sur ton épaule ? Tu ne sauras pas tant que tu n'auras pas essayé.**_

**De Inconnu :  
****Je suis sérieux. Je sais qu'elle réagira de la sorte, je commence à bien la connaître.**

Melissa réfléchit un instant : allait-elle vraiment parler de se maux de cœur à un parfait inconnu ?

_**Tu connais le proverbe : le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore ? C'est le parfait résumé de ce qui m'arrive. Tu penses qu'elle ne t'aime pas ?**_

**De Inconnu :  
****Je vois. Et en détails ça donne quoi ? Je ne sais pas. On ne parle pas de ça mais je vois la manière dont elle me regarde parfois. Quand je la touche par inadvertance je peux sentir cette tension entre nous. Me suis-je fait des idées ?**

_**Mon cœur joue à un jeu dangereux. Je ne devrais pas ressentir ce genre de chose pour lui. Seul toi peux dire si tu t'es fait des idées ou non. Ça aiderait si vous vous parliez tu sais. Une discussion à cœur ouvert...**_

**De Inconnu :  
****Pourquoi ne devrais-tu pas ressentir ce genre de chose pour lui ? La discussion à cœur ouvert n'est pas une option envisageable pour le moment. Je risquerais de m'y brûler les ailes et de tout perdre.**

_**La morale me l'interdit. Je comprends ta réticence et ta peur. Ce n'était qu'une suggestion. C'est à toi de choisir si tu prends le risque.**_

**De Inconnu :  
****La morale ? Qui a encore une morale de nos jours ? Tu n'es pas prête à aller contre même pour ton bonheur ?**

_**Moi j'ai une morale. Toi aussi je pense. Je ne sais pas si je serais capable d'aller contre. Et il n'y a pas que moi dans l'histoire.**_

**De Inconnu :  
****C'est compliqué ?**

_**Plus que ça.**_

**De Inconnu :  
****J'espère que remuer tout ça n'aura pas fait plus de mal que de bien.**

_**Non. Ça fait du bien de se confier à quelqu'un sans avoir peur d'être jugée. J'aimerais que l'on se rencontre.**_

L'escalier grinça signalant à Melissa que les garçons étaient rentrés de leur soirée bowling. Elle regarda son réveil et découvrit qu'il était vingt-trois heures passées.

**De Inconnu :  
****Tu ne sais même pas où j'habite. Et puis je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.**

_**Personnellement je vis à Beacon Hill et toi ? Ne me dis pas à l'autre bout du pays car l'identifiant téléphonique indique la région.**_

**De Inconnu :  
****Très bien. Je ne me voyais pas te mentir. Beacon Hill tu connais ?**

_**Nous vivons dans la même ville ? Ça facilite la rencontre !**_

**De Inconnu :  
****Mauvaise idée.**

_**De quoi as-tu peur ?**_

**De Inconnu :  
****Tu seras déçue et tu fuiras.**

_**Tu n'en sais absolument rien.**_

**De Inconnu:  
****Ô si je sais. Crois-moi !**

_**Je te harcèlerai jusqu'à ce que tu acceptes. Tu ne m'en crois pas capable ?**_

**De Inconnu :  
****Si. Laisse-moi la nuit pour réfléchir.**

_**Avec plaisir. Mais je ne changerai pas d'avis.**_

**De Inconnu :  
****Bonne Nuit.**

_**Toi aussi.**_

Melissa s'endormit le cœur léger espérant que son inconnu accepterait de la rencontrer. Elle en avait vraiment envie.

Toute la journée du lendemain, elle guetta son portable. Elle ne reçut aucun message. Elle monta se coucher plutôt qu'à son habitude, le moral en berne. Son portable sonna. La douce mélodie du bonheur.

**De Inconnu :  
****Désolé de ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles de la journée. Tu n'as toujours pas changé d'avis ?**

_**Ce n'est pas grave du moment que la réponse est un ''oui''.**_

**De Inconnu :  
****Demain 19h au parc, sur le banc en face de la fontaine.**

_**J'y serais. Comment saurais-je que c'est toi ?**_

**De Inconnu :  
****Tu sauras. A demain.**

_**A demain.**_

L'excitation de la rencontre à venir fit perdre le sommeil à Melissa. Elle ne s'endormit que tard dans la nuit.

La journée passa à une allure désespérément lente et l'après-midi encore plus car la jeune femme se retrouva seule chez-elle. L'heure du rendez-vous approchant, elle décida de se préparer. Elle enfila un jean qui mettait ses formes en valeur, un chemisier bordeaux et une veste noire cintrée. Elle dompta ses boucles rebelles et se retrouva fin prête.

Le parc était quasiment désert. A part, un homme promenant son chien, elle était seule. Elle s'assit sur le banc et patienta. A sept heures tapantes, son portable vibra.

**De Inconnu :  
****Ne te retourne pas. J'ai un aveu à te faire alors s'il te plaît ne m'interromps pas.**

La respiration de Melissa se fit de plus en plus rapide. Elle dut lutter pour retrouver son calme et pour ne pas se retourner car maintenant elle sentait la présence de quelqu'un dans son dos.

**De Inconnu :  
****Je ne me suis jamais trompé de destinataire...Il n'y a jamais eu d'amie...**

─ Tu as toujours été celle à qui s'adressaient les messages.

Melissa se raidit en entendant la voix de son interlocuteur. En fermant les yeux, elle pouvait facilement l'imaginer face à elle.

─ J'ai décidé de suivre ton conseil et d'avoir cette discussion à cœur ouvert. Mais tu sais déjà ce que je vais te dire...

─ Tu ne peux pas faire ça.

─ Pourquoi ?

─ Tu le sais très bien.

─ Tu te souviens de la question que je t'ai posé ? Je t'ai demandé si tu pensais que l'on pouvait tomber amoureux rien qu'en croisant le regard de l'autre ou si on apprenait à aimer au fil des baisers et caresses ? J'ai eu ma réponse : un regard a suffit pour que mon cœur s'emballe. Et un regard a suffit pour que ton cœur décide de ''jouer à un jeu dangereux''.

─ Tu utilises mes propres mots contre moi ?

─ Pas contre toi. Pour toi. Je sais que tu ressens la même chose que moi, tu me l'as écrit.

Melissa se leva ne pouvant plus supporter la situation. Elle s'approcha de la fontaine et se mit à regarder l'eau. Elle sentit quelqu'un s'approcher d'elle.

─ Tu m'as piégée !

─ Non. J'avais juste le besoin de me rapprocher de toi mais je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre. Je savais très bien que je ne pourrais pas le faire de front.

─ Alors tu as triché !

─ Je n'ai jamais triché dans les paroles que j'ai prononcées. Ose me dire que si je t'avais abordée de vive voix tu ne m'aurais pas remis à ma place.

─ Si. C'est exactement ce que j'aurais fait. Tu as la moitié de mon âge, tu es au lycée... Il ne peut rien y avoir entre nous.

─ Je ne suis pas d'accord. Tu veux me faire croire que ça ne te fait rien quand je fais ça ?

Il fit glisser une de ses mains sur le bras de la jeune femme. Même à travers le tissu, il put la sentir frissonner. De plus, il l'entendit retenir son souffle.

─ Cette tension entre nous ne disparaîtra pas en un claquement de doigt.

─ On peut choisir de l'ignorer. Mieux, on va choisir de l'ignorer. Dans quelques mois tu partiras à la fac et alors tu te rendras compte que ce n'était qu'une passade, un manque d'affection à combler.

─ C'est là que tu te trompes. C'est loin d'être une passade. J'ai de réels sentiments pour toi.

─ Comme peux-tu être aussi sûr de toi ? Tu as seulement dix-sept ans...

Il posa une main sur sa taille et il sentit le corps de Melissa se tendre.

─ Retourne-toi et dis-moi droit dans les yeux que tu ne veux pas de moi.

Elle ferma les yeux et rassembla son courage pour lui faire face. Elle se retourna lentement sans pour autant qu'il ôte sa main de sa taille. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens et elle crut se noyer. Le souffle court, elle ne put répliquer. Sa main glissa vers le creux de ses reins et s'y nicha. Il colla son front au sien et le souffle chaud de sa respiration vint caresser sa joue.

─ Dis-le moi et je m'arrêterai, murmura-t-il.

─ Je...

─ Oui ?

─ On ne peut pas fai...

─ Juste un baiser et je disparaîtrai. Je plierai bagage et tu ne me reverras plus.

─ Isaac, souffla-t-elle.

Mais déjà les lèvres du jeune homme s'emparaient des siennes. Elle ne tenta pas de le repousser, elle n'en avait ni la force ni l'envie. Mû par la force du désespoir et par le désir ardent qui le consumait, il plaqua son corps contre le sien et approfondit le baiser. La barrière de ses lèvres fut franchi sans effort et leur langue entamèrent une danse endiablée. Elles se cherchaient, se titillaient et se taquinaient comme si leur dernière heure était venue. Le baiser était sensuel et passionné. A bout de souffle, il s'écarta et tourna les talons sans un regard.

Encore sous le choc, elle se toucha les lèvres encore gonflées de désir. Une larme roula le long de sa joue.

─ Isaac...

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure mais le principal intéressé l'entendit.

**OooOooOooOooO**

Melissa marcha tel un automate jusque chez-elle. Chamboulée par ce qu'il venait de se passer au parc, elle resta plantée dans le salon sans savoir quoi faire. Elle entendait clairement des bruits de pas à l'étage. Ça ne pouvait être qu'Isaac. Elle repéra son écharpe sur le canapé. Elle la prit et se mit à jouer avec le bout de tissu. Le jeune homme descendit semblant chercher quelque chose.

─ Je serai parti dans dix minutes, déclara-t-il en repérant ce qui lui appartenait dans les mains de l'infirmière.

Il s'approcha d'elle alors qu'elle lui tendait l'écharpe. Il l'attrapa mais elle ne la lâcha pas.

─ Tu vas aller où ?

─ Chez Derek.

Leurs doigts se frôlèrent et elle se sentit comme électrisée.

─ Tu ne peux pas partir. Tu n'as même pas prévenu Scott. Qu'est-ce qu'il va dire quand il découvrira que tu es parti ?

─ C'était notre deal : un baiser pour un adieu. Et pour Scott dis-lui ce que tu veux.

─ Il saura que je lui mens. Ne pars pas. Tu ne peux pas partir, répéta-t-elle.

─ Je ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas ? Elle est là la différence.

─ Je ne veux pas que tu partes !

Il fit un pas vers elle.

─ Pour quoi ? Ou plutôt pour qui ? Scott ? Moi ? Ou bien pour toi ?

Il jouait ostensiblement avec ses nerfs, son pouce dessinant des cercles dans le creux de son poignet. ''Pour moi'' lui brûlait les lèvres mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser échapper ces deux petits mots.

─ Pour toi.

─ Ça confirme mon choix, annonça Isaac. Je vais chez Derek. Je ne supporterai pas de te voir tous les jours sans pouvoir te toucher.

Il se pencha vers elle et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Il récupéra ensuite son sac au moment où Scott rentrait.

─ Isaac ? Tu pars ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

─ On se voit au lycée.

Et le loup frisé disparut dans la nuit. Melissa sentit le regard interrogateur de son fils se poser sur elle.

─ Il a décidé de retourner au loft.

Les yeux de Scott s'écarquillèrent.

─ Ça lui a pris d'un seul coup ? Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas maman ?

─ C'est entre Isaac et moi. Point.

Le ton de la voix de Melissa était sans appel, elle ne voulait pas en parler. Scott n'insista pas et monta dans sa chambre. L'infirmière se retrouva seule dans le salon et elle réalisa qu'elle avait toujours l'écharpe d'Isaac dans les mains. Elle gagna à son tour sa chambre mais le sommeil l'avait désertée. L'écharpe posée sur le fauteuil non loin d'elle semblait la narguer. Elle ferma les yeux. Toutefois le souvenir d'Isaac se glissa derrière ses paupières. Les fous rire, les conversations, leurs soirées en tête à tête, le baiser au parc... Elle finit par s'endormir l'esprit bercé par ces images.

**OooOooOooOooO**

Le lendemain, elle passa sa journée à astiquer chaque recoin de sa maison. C'était la seule méthode qu'elle connaissait pour chasser ses idées sombres.

Au lycée, Scott était bien décidé à obtenir des explications de la part d'Isaac sur son départ précipité. Il profita du déjeuner pour tirer les choses au clair.

─ Tu comptes m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé hier ? demanda Scott en s'installant en face du loup.

Stiles qui suivait le mouvement s'assit à côté de son meilleur ami.

─ Il s'est passé quoi hier ? interrogea l'humain en mordillant une frite.

─ Isaac est retourné chez Derek sans explications. Et ma mère ne veut rien me dire.

─ Elle l'a peut-être surpris avec sa copine dans ta chambre, déclara Stiles. Ou pire dans celle de ta mère.

─ Mais il n'a pas de copine ! s'exclama Scott.

─ Je ne serais pas aussi affirmative à ta place, intervint Lydia. Ça fait un mois qu'il passe plus de temps sur son portable qu'avec nous. Je pense qu'il y a une fille derrière tout ça.

─ Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, ''il'' est là et ''il'' n'est pas sourd !

─ Alors, il s'est passé quoi ? s'impatienta Scott.

─ C'est compliqué.

─ Ce n'est pas une réponse.

─ C'est la seule que tu auras, s'énerva Isaac.

Il rassembla ses affaires, se leva et partit sans avoir touché à son déjeuner, laissant ses amis dans l'incompréhension.

─ Définitivement une fille, ajouta Lydia.

Scott ne s'attarda pas et rentra directement chez-lui après les cours. En franchissant le seuil de la maison, il troussa le nez. Son odorat sur-développé captait des effluves de détergent à haute dose. Sa mère avait eu une crise de ménage aiguë. Cela arrivait rarement à moins qu'elle soit tracassée par quelque chose. Il la découvrit dans la cuisine en train de dégraisser la gazinière.

─ Est-ce que tu as surpris Isaac et sa copine ?

Les mots figèrent Melissa sur place. Elle se tourna lentement vers son fils.

─ Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?

─ Rien. J'émets juste une hypothèse. Puisque ni mon ami ni ma mère ne semble vouloir faire preuve d'honnêteté, j'en suis réduit à jouer aux devinettes.

Elle s'assit complètement désarçonnée par la remarque de son fils. Ce dernier remarqua immédiatement qu'il venait de toucher un point sensible et s'en voulut. Il s'assit à ses côtés et posa une main sur le bras de sa mère.

─ Je suis désolé.

─ Non tu as raison. Tu veux l'entière vérité alors je vais te la donner.

Elle inspira profondément prête à révéler son secret.

─ Quelle serait ta réaction si tu apprenais que j'avais quelqu'un dans ma vie ?

─ Je ne vois pas le rapport avec la situation mais je serais content pour toi s'il te rend heureuse. Attends ! Isaac t'a surprise dans les bras de quelqu'un ?

─ Non. Je...

Elle ne put continuer sa phrase.

─ Tu m'inquiètes maman. C'est si difficile à dire ?

─ Isaac m'a embrassée.

Scott se mit à rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

─ Très drôle ! Vraiment très bien trouvé !

Puis voyant l'air sérieux de sa mère, il comprit qu'elle ne rigolait pas.

─ Tu l'as repoussé, c'est pour ça qu'il est parti n'est-ce pas ?

─ Non.

Son fils ouvrit grand les yeux en entendant sa réponse. Il secoua la tête de droit à gauche cherchant à comprendre.

─ Non quoi ?

─ Je ne l'ai pas empêché de m'embrasser...

─ Quoi ? la coupa-t-il.

─ J'en avais envie. C'est aussi simple que ça. J'avais envie qu'il m'embrasse !

─ Est-ce que je dois comprendre que tous les soirs où je n'étais pas là vous vous envoyiez en l'air ? s'emporta le jeune homme.

─ Ne me parle pas comme ça. Je suis et reste ta mère même si tu n'approuves pas mes actes. Ensuite, il n'y a eu qu'un baiser, hier.

─ Je suis censé croire ça parce que... ?

─ Parce que c'est la vérité.

Pendant près d'une heure elle lui raconta toute l'histoire. Tout le long du récit, Scott ne resta muet, écoutant attentivement ce que sa mère lui expliquait. Quand elle eut fini, elle attendit qu'il réagisse. Il se leva simplement et quitta la pièce.

─ Ça fait beaucoup d'un seul coup. J'ai besoin de digérer.

Il monta et se jeta sur son lit encore stupéfait par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il passa par toutes les émotions possibles et inimaginables, de la colère à l'incompréhension.

**OooOooOooOooO**

Les jours qui suivirent cette révélation, il ne parla quasiment pas à sa mère et encore moins à Isaac. Au début, il avait voulu lui mettre son poing dans la figure mais il avait finalement opté pour l'ignorance. Il faisait tout pour l'éviter et le loup frisé avait fini par comprendre que Melissa lui avait tout raconté.

La communication était rompue entre mère et fils et les deux partis le vivaient mal. Scott décida que c'était à lui de faire le premier pas. Il alla trouver sa mère installée sur le canapé du salon.

─ On peut parler ?

─ Bien sûr, répondit-elle en coupant la télé.

─ J'ai réagi comme un idiot. J'ai été tellement surpris que je n'ai pas cherché à me mettre à ta place.

─ Je ne t'en veux pas.

─ Vous n'avez pas choisi de tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre. J'aurais dû le comprendre mieux que personne puisque il m'est arrivé la même chose en tombant amoureux d'Allison. Un loup et une chasseuse qui aurait pu y croire ? Mais ça fonctionne alors pourquoi ça ne pourrait pas fonctionner entre vous ?

─ Est-ce que tu viens vraiment... ?

─ Oui je viens bien de dire que tu devrais tenter ta chance avec Isaac. Je vais avoir du mal à m'y faire parce qu'il a le même âge que moi et que c'est mon ami mais je ne veux pas que tu t'interdises d'être heureuse par ma faute.

Il prit sa mère dans ses bras alors qu'une larme solitaire coulait le long de la joue de Melissa.

─ Merci Scott.

─ De quoi ? s'étonna-t-il.

─ D'être mon fils...

Il resserra son étreinte.

─ J'ai une condition non négociable à te soumettre. Il ne revient pas emménagé à la maison. Ça serait trop bizarre s'il dormait avec moi et je ne suis pas sûr d'être prêt à le voir sortir de ta chambre !

Ils rigolèrent de bon cœur puis son fils s'écarta d'elle en la dévisageant étrangement.

─ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

─ Je ne comprends pour quoi tu n'es pas déjà au loft !

Suivant l'ordre de son fils, elle se retrouva devant la porte des Hale quelques minutes plus tard. Elle frappa et Derek lui ouvrit.

─ Mme McCall ? En quoi puis-je vous aider ?

─ Isaac est là ? J'ai quelque chose à lui rendre.

Elle lui montra l'écharpe et il s'effaça pour la laisser rentrer.

─ Première porte à droite en montant, dit le loup.

Il attrapa sa veste et avant de partir lui lança :

─ Ne prenez pas la peine de frapper, il n'entendra pas. Il a ses écouteurs avec la musique à fond.

Elle le remercia et prit la direction des escaliers. Elle se retrouva devant la porte d'Isaac bien trop vite à son goût. Par principe elle frappa puis tourna la poignée. Le spectacle qui s'offrit à elle fit virevolter les papillons dans son ventre. Isaac était torse nu, un pantalon de jogging tombant légèrement en dessous des hanches. Il était dos à elle faisant des tractions. Chaque fois qu'il faisait appel à la puissance de ses bras, ses muscles se dessinaient tel un dieu grec. Il répéta son mouvement encore deux ou trois, puis semblant se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas seul, il se stoppa. Il se retourna et fit face à Melissa. Maintenant qu'il était devant elle, elle ne se sentait plus aussi à l'aise. Il enleva ses écouteurs de ses oreilles et la fixa.

─ Salut, dit-il.

─ Salut.

Il attendit qu'elle annonce la raison de sa venue mais elle n'en fit rien, l'observant attentivement. Il remarqua qu'elle tenait son écharpe dans ses mains.

─ Merci de me l'avoir apporté.

─ C'était juste une excuse pour te voir.

─ D'accord. Quelle est la raison de ta venue dans ce cas ?

─ J'ai discuté avec Scott.

─ Je m'en doutais, il m'évite depuis une semaine. Tu lui as tout dit ?

─ Oui tout.

─ Alors je m'estime heureux de ne pas avoir pris son poing dans la figure. Et maintenant il se passe quoi ?

Il ne savait pas quoi penser de la venue de la jeune femme. Elle se mit à jouer avec l'écharpe signe qu'elle était nerveuse.

─ Tu ne veux pas mettre un T-shirt ?

─ Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu me vois torse nu...

─ Oui mais c'est différent. J'ai besoin d'avoir les idées claires.

Il fit un pas vers elle tout en souriant.

─ Parce que je te déconcentre ?

─ Tu ne m'aides pas là Isaac !

De nouveau, il avança dans sa direction.

─ Tu disais donc que tu avais discuté avec Scott.

─ Oui et...

Elle eut le malheur de croiser son regard et ce qu'elle y vit la rendit muette. Les prunelles du jeune homme étaient animées par du désir à l'état pur. Focalisée sur l'océan qui s'étalait devant elle, elle ne le vit pas faire un ultime pas. Son instinct guida sa main qui se posa sur le torse d'Isaac.

─ Je ne veux pas que tu disparaisses de ma vie, murmura-t-elle.

─ Moi non plus. Scott est d'accord avec ça ?

─ Scott est d'accord avec ça.

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres sur celle du loup. Instantanément, il répondit avec ferveur à ce baiser. Il l'attira un peu plus à lui, attisant ainsi la flamme d'un désir trop longtemps enfoui.

**OooOooOooOooO**

A partir de ce jour-là, Melissa et Isaac formèrent officiellement un couple. Ils ne le cachaient pas mais ne le criaient pas non plus sur les toits. Ils préféraient être discrets et étaient de ce fait peu démonstratifs en public. Cela arrangeait d'ailleurs bien les affaires de Scott qui ne s'était toujours pas remis de la fois où il avait vu sa mère et Isaac s'embrasser. Aucune de leur connaissance ne porta de jugement sur leur relation. Beaucoup furent surpris par ce couple au premier abord insolite mais ils s'y firent très vite. Après tout, peut-on lutter contre l'amour ?

* * *

**Verdict ? Pour ceux qui ont aimé (si jamais il y en a) je vous conseille_ Rose Rouge & Ruban Bleu. _Sinon la review ne mord pas. **


End file.
